Lesson 580
Withered Flower (枯れた花, Kareta Hana) is the 580th chapter of the Gintama series. This chapter reflects on the Yato family’s past on Rakuyou from Kamui's perspective and also shed light on his reason to kill Umibouzu. Story Despite destined to die alone with Kouan, Kouka couldn’t help but to feel the emotions once lost upon meeting Umibouzu. The man then confesses his feelings, determined to be with her till death. Moved by his devotion, Kouka decided to leave with Umibouzu. Before leaving, the Orochis emerge from the ground and silently watches on as the couple leaves the dead planet on the spaceship. Back to the conversation, Mutsu realised how the hero turned out to be a smooth talker instead. Umibouzu merely states that the powerful creature is just a common fear every male in the universe face - the wives. Though amused at how the strongest Yato is also the weakest at home, Mutsu also prefers this mundane legend albeit uninteresting. While Umibouzu agrees that starting a family is something precious, he also admits his failure to realise the actual meaning of Kouka’s words back then; and as the scene cuts back to the yato siblings in the present, Kamui continues by telling Kagura that their father is just their mother’s murderer. A young Kamui carrying baby Kagura was teaching a group of delinquents a lesson by beating them up. They derogated his family but scrambled away once they saw an angry Umibouzu heading towards them. However, Umibouzu whacks Kamui on his head for abusing his strength instead. Kamui argues that he retaliated because the delinquents picked on him and derogated Kouka despite knowing nothing. The young yato sadly added that he knew nothing either; he asked Umibouzu about Kouka’s recovery and whether he could do anything to help. Umibouzu merely pats Kamui’s head, telling him to just stay out of trouble and be with his mother; he will find a way to cure Kouka. From then on, Kamui endured and did whatever he could to help his parents. However, he still feels helpless when things didn’t get better. It was then he became determined to be as strong as his father. Conversation between Kamui and Kouka was later seen, with Kouka apologising to her son for having to shoulder a huge responsibility at such a young age. She wishes for Kamui to just be himself and stay by her side together as a family. On the way back from buying groceries, the young siblings met the delinquents who was looking for trouble. Kagura immediately went forward to defend Kamui, but was kicked aside by one of them; this angers Kamui greatly. The delinquents, however, was subdued by a youthful Abuto who happened to pass by with the Harusame pirates. When the siblings went home, an injured Kagura rested in Kouka’s arms while Umibouzu went out to search for Kamui. He was met with slience when he chided his son for abusing his power. Upon further probing, the little yato helplessly questions his father the real meaning of becoming stronger. Back home, Umibouzu admits out loud that he is just as clueless, and again prepares to leave. A resting Kouka asks him if he still insist on leaving, to which the latter says yes: If Kouka is betting on her life to be by their side, he is determined to extend her lifespan even if it means to lose everything, because this is his karma for causing her failing health. This was overheard by Kamui who was hiding nearby. The scene then cuts back to the present, where Kamui explains to a shocked Kagura the relationship between the Altana on Kouan and their mother, and how their father killed her by taking her away from the dead planet. Characters Characters in order of appearance # Kouka # Umibouzu # Mutsu # Kamui # Kagura # Harusame #* Abuto Quotes * Umibouzu: (To a young Kamui) Hey, you're doing just fine as you are. Do you know how much of a help you are just being by her side? Just leave Mom's illness to be. I promise I'll find a way to cure her. So please, don't do anything reckless that'll make your mom worry. * Kouka: (To a young Kamui) I'm sorry. I made you carry such heavy burdens on such a small back. But please, don't force yourself anymore. It's okay for you to live the way you want. * Abuto: (To a young Kamui) Little rabbit, if you don't wanna end up a villain, you should really learn to take care of your sister. * Umibouzu: That is the karma I have to take up for causing the lone flower on that planet to wilt. * Kamui: (To Kagura) ...Mom was a mutant that was born under the effects of the Altana. As long as she was eating that planet's Altana, she was immortal. But without that planet's Altana, she couldn't stay alive. That man tore that flower out of that planet and killed it. Category:Chapters